


Тёмный Рай

by M_Vish, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, King of Hell Sam Winchester and Consort Dean Winchester, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Top Sam Winchester, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: Дин хочет этого. Сэм единственный, кто может ему это дать
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635967
Kudos: 15





	Тёмный Рай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dark Paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238849) by [thorkiship18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18). 



Руки.

Невидимые руки по коже — трогают, ласкают, проникают.

Это сила Сэма.

Тёмная сила, которая течёт по его венам.

Он ей вжимает Дина лицом в подушку, наворачивая вокруг него круги, пока невидимые руки гладят его чувствительную кожу. Ничего не видя из-за повязки на глазах, Дин жаждет рук Сэма — настоящих — на своём теле. Он скулит, выпячивая зад куда-то ещё дальше в пустоту.

— Чего ты жаждешь, брат? — шепчет Сэм, его глаза затапливает чёрным.

Дин сминает в кулаках простыню. Ему должно быть стыдно, но стыда нет. Это выбор Дина — стать таким, стать его. Сэм теперь намного больше, чем человек. На самом деле он за пределами самого этого понятия.

Это пугает.

И Дину нравится это. Должно быть, он болен.

— Я… — бормочет Дин, задыхаясь, когда тёмная сила проникает в его тело, обвивая пульсирующий член. — Я... хочу... Сэмми, пожалуйста! Пожалуйста!

Сэм останавливается перед ним и хватает за подбородок.

— Пожалуйста что, Дин?

— Прикоснись ко мне.

— Я прикасаюсь к тебе.

По телу Дина проходит дрожь, когда тёмная сила касается его сладкого местечка, заставляя кричать от удовольствия. Во рту скапливается слюна, и несколько капель оказываются на ладони Сэма. У Дина стоит, и он ждёт, когда его тело познает самое правильное и неправильное удовольствие.

Сэм, нынешний король Ада, смеётся, а его глаза возвращаются к своему обычному цвету. Он срывает с глаз Дина повязку, заставляя взглянуть на себя. Сэм проталкивает большой палец в рот старшего брата, наблюдая, как он раскрывается.

— Если бы наши родители могли видеть тебя сейчас, — смеётся Сэм. — На коленях, умоляющим Сэмми выебать тебя. Папин маленький солдатик, ему следовало бы это увидеть. Ты всегда любил зрителей.

— С-сэм... По-пожалуйста...

— Пожалуйста что? Будь более... откровенным со мной.

Как же унизительно, но его это почему-то заводит.

— Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, Сэмми, — умоляет Дин. — Пожалуйста, трахни меня.

Волшебные слова. В мгновение ока Сэм оказывается позади Дина, заполняя его собой со свирепостью льва. У Дина закатываются глаза, и всё, о чём он может думать — насколько это прекрасно. Сэм наклоняется, сжимая его бёдра, и впивается зубами Дину в шею. Как чёртов вампир. Он прокусывает кожу до крови и, удовлетворённо вздыхая, начинает её слизывать.

— Ты весь мой, Дин, — Сэм хмыкает, поворачивая голову Дина, их губы встречаются в обжигающем душу поцелуе.

— Я никогда не отпущу тебя, старший брат. Весь мой.

Во что они превратились?

— Весь твой.


End file.
